


Out of the Dark

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Incest, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/">Spanking World's</a> drabble/fic fest 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark

"Thea Queen, you have failed this city." 

The voice, harsh and accusing, came out of the dark. Thea bolted upright in her bed, glaring in the blackness, searching for the source of the gravelly, artificially distorted, words. 

Silhouetted at the window by the light of the full moon was the vigilante, his hood up, bow grasped in his left hand. 

"What...what are you doing here?" asked Thea. 

"You have failed the city. I am here to make sure you are punished." 

Thea scrambled over and clicked on her bedside light. The Hood didn't move. He watched her. "What are you going to do to me?" 

He responded by whipping an arrow out from the quiver on his back and drawing the bow. "Turn around. Face the wall." When Thea hesitated he drew the bow back further. 

"Now." 

She got out from under the covers and turned away from the Hood, kneeling, facing the wall. She heard him quickly close in on her. 

"Don't turn around. It will be much worse if you don't do everything I say." 

She felt him get on the bed behind her. A strong masculine presence. She let him grab her wrists one at a time and use cable-ties to secure her arms to the headboard. "Good girl," the vigilante said quietly. She felt him shift around. Then his hands were at her waist. "But I know in your heart you're a bad girl Thea." 

"I am," she nodded. "Very naughty." 

"You sound proud," the Hood said as he started lifting her nightdress, the fabric whispering over her bare thighs. He turned the bottom of it into the waistband of her underwear. 

"What can I say, being a bad girl is fun," Thea purred, she changed her position a little, arching her back, deliberately emphasising her bottom. Her panties were lacy and dark green. The vigilantie ran his hands over the fabric covering her behind. 

He grabbed her underwear and pulled up slowly, giving her a wedgie. He put his hand between her legs and rubbed back and forth over the crotch of her panties. Abruptly he pulled back his hand and smacked her left buttock. 

The vigilante spanked Thea. He didn't hold back, her bottom quickly turning red. She moaned and yelp and strained against the ties around her wrists. But she never asked him to stop. She never said it was too much. 

When the Hood finally stopped Thea was sweating and breathing hard. A grin broke out on her face. "Fuck fuck fuck, that was so fucking good." 

The vigilante didn't reply. She heard him get off the bed and the rustle of clothing. She knew he was getting naked. He got back on the bed behind her. He slowly slid off her panties, she raised her legs one at a time to help him get them off. 

"So wet," he said quietly. 

"That's what you do to me," Thea replied. She turned and looked at him. Her brother. He was naked, his muscular body was covered in scars, his cock was hard. She admired his physique. His cock was beautiful. 

Oliver closed in and kissed her on the lips, deep and hungry, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back eagerly, she felt his cock pressing against her left buttock. when he stopped kissing her he scooted back a little. He gave her ass another spank, more playful this time. She made low groaning noise at the back of her throat. He slapped her again. Then again. 

He took hold of his cock with one hand and her hip with the other. 

He thrust into her. Two shallow strokes and then he slammed into her, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from his sister. 

"Yes yes, fuck me, fuck me Oliver." 

Her brother took a firm hold of her waist, drawing back before jerking forward again. Starting with slow, deep thrusts he fucked Thea. She gripped the headboard, her knuckles turning white. Oliver got faster, faster, faster. 

The siblings panted and moaned, flesh slapping flesh. 

"God I love your cock!" Thea exclaimed. Oliver smacked her right thigh and on his next thrust changed angle slightly. He slapped her again then grabbed her hair, pulling on it 

They reached a frantic, animal pace. Control was gone. The was just pure primal sex. 

Thea came first, but only just. Oliver came inside her, cock pumping with her cunt spasming around it. 

They stayed together for a minute or two, catching their breath and regaining their thoughts. When Oliver finally withdrew he moved off the bed. When he returned to her his cum was tricking down the inside of her thigh, a few drips had already landed on the bed. 

He cut her free with a small knife. Thea turned around and kissed him. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you too." 

They kissed again. 

"Ollie?" 

"Yes?" 

"If I get you hard again will you spank me some more?" Thea asked, her hand going to his cock, her head moving down in that direction. 

"Absolutely," he said with a smile.


End file.
